thebookclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat All Nighter
Welcome to Chat All Nighter! 1st Chat All Nighter - July 20th 2012 2nd Chat All Nighter - August 5th 2012 On July 20th and August 5th we will be having an offical Chat All Nighter. You must sign up. If you come and your not signed up I will kick you. Sorry! Write on comments below your Name and what Colour you want to repersent! I used Zakel's chart, Sorry Zakel full credit goes to you! Please sign up only 10 people can be in it! Rules 1) Anyone that is swears at all nighter will be banned for 3 hours so when they come back they will be out. 2) If you have to leave for a little you have 20 mintues I will be timing you! 3) If you leave and I find out you where just away I will kick you and when you come back you will be out! 4) You can only roleplay for 20 mintues every hour if you guys get so mad that you go to another wiki then i'll most likely get mad. ''' '''5) Trolling?...Ugh! Fine. =_= but not on this chat! 6) No Personal Info 7) If you make fun of someone that has to leave I will be angry do it twice and you will be out. ' '''8) You can go onto other wiki's and all just make sure you stay on this wiki chat also. ' '9) Allies just mean people that you can try to stay up with. ' '''10) Be nice to everyone. 11) Fighting with me? No. If you do I will give you a warning then if you keep talking about my rules I will kick you and you will be Kicked out of all nighter. Also no making useless wiki pages then i'll give you a warning Thanks hope you sign up all you need to write is your name or nickname for wake over your weapon only one weapon please. District 13 and under gender follow the gender you are! And allies which must be people that are signed up. I know I'' just got reaped'' in real life Nobody Kick Or Ban Him I have planeed this for a while there is now going to be a suprise 11th person! ALL SPOTS ARE FILLED UP ''' '''11th :Cassandra, District 4 female, 9:59 Pm (Western Time) 10th :Fallon, District 10 female, 10:07 Pm (Western Time) 9th :Claire, District 2 Female, 10:12 Pm (Western Time) 8th :Abby, District 5 Female, 10:19 Pm (Western Time) ''' '''7th :Alex, District 6 Male, 12:23 Pm (Western Time) 6th :Spenser, District 11 Male, 1:04 Am (Western Time) 5th :Caylin, District 1 Female, 1:32 Am (Western Time) 4th :Katelyn, District 3 Female, 2:14 Am (Western Time) 1st (Victor): Zack, District 7 male, Forever Alive (All Times) 1st (Victor):Suki, District 13 male, Forever Alive (All Times) 1st (Victor) :Jojo, District 12 male, Forever Alive (All Times) Our Winning Colours Are, Green, Black, and Grey, RP HG Version Hour 1 & 2 9:00 - 11:00 Pm (western) 10...9....8....7....6....5....4...3...2 GO! All 11 tributes run to Cornucpia to get some energy drinks to stay awake. Cassandra (4) grabs her glitter rainbow whip and hits Abby (5) with it Abby falls on the ground in pain. Cassandra runs to cornucpia when Abby (5) comes up behind her and grabs her neck. They begin to fight when Abby (5) gets on top of Cassandra (4) and stabs her wildly. BOOM!! '''Cassandra is dead. Jojo rages at Abby and chases her Fallon(10) runs into Suki(13), Suki grabs Fallon (10) begs for him to kill her But he doesnt Alex (6) grabs her by the neck and strangles her, she tries to move but no air gets though her throat. '''BOOM!! '''9 left. Clarie (2) Hits Caylin (1) hard in the throat and stabs her twice only to fall to the ground when Suki (13) stabs her in the back. Zack (7) comes and grabs Caylin and takes her to the forest with Katelyn following Suki finishes off Clair (2) with a stab in the eye '''BOOM!! '''Suki looks at claires body and cries so hard. He looks around Cornucpia the only people left are Abby (5) and Jojo (12) and Him. Jojo (12) is still mad at abby (5) as ever he is able to stab Abby and kicks her in the face she struggles then he takes out a spear and stabs her with it four times. '''BOOM!!! '''Suki goes to find Caylin (1), Zack (7) and Katelyn (1). Jojo (12) goes into forest and finds a cat named Mittens he and Mittens become Friends. '''HOUR 1 & 2 OVER! 4 DEAD 7 ALIVE Hour 3 11:00 - 12:0 2nd All Nighter 12 people and maybe one surprise same thing when you apply...*Coming Soon* August 5th 2012! No Making Different Colours Or Different Districts Districts You Use Are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, and 13. There. Make sure the gender is the gender you are pleased with and make sure no one uses different colours. Alliances Careers: Category:Blog posts